Nouvelle destinée
by BeFreeForever
Summary: Suite de la Destinée d'Emma...Emma a réussi à sauver tout le monde grâce à son sacrifice, contre tout attente elle revint à la vie car elle avait reçu le sang de Kol bien avant cela. Qu'adviendra-t-il d'elle? Pourra-t-elle vivre enfin son bonheur mérité? Surtout lorsque des membres du passé refont surface? Klaroline Stefan/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Salut me voici pour la suite de ma fiction _**La destinée d'Emma**_: _**Nouvelle destinée **_et__j'espère que vous serez prêts pour une nouvelle aventure! :)

_**Vampires Diaries ne m'appartient pas!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Dans le dernier chapitre de la destinée d'Emma:**_

**La prophétie s'est réalisée et Emma s'est sacrifiée. Contre toute espoir, la jeune femme revient à la vie. Kol comprit alors que la jeune femme avait encore son sang dans son organisme...**

_**''Non mais t'es malade?!'' s'exclama Emma en essayant de rejoindre son petit ami.**_

_**C'était sans compter sur la force de Kol. Avec terreur, elle vit les veines apparaître au niveau de ses yeux. Sans dire plus, il planta ses crocs dans sa gorge et elle hurla. Tout à coup, sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme le repoussa avec une telle force qu'il fut projeté à cinq mètres d'elle. Stefan se réveilla au même moment et accourut vers sa petite amie, tandis que Kol se remettait sur pied. **_

_**''Tu va bien Emma?''**_

_**''Il m'a mordu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait cela?'' dit-elle la main sur son cou ensanglanté.**_

_**Elle était en train de se régénérer.**_

_**''Ne t'approches pas d'elle Kol, tu vas finir par la tuer vraiment.'' s'exclama Stefan.**_

_**''Elle est déjà morte.'' rétorqua Kol en faisant un geste vers Emma. **_

_**''Stefan, je crois que quelque chose cloche avec moi.'' dit-elle faiblement en se touchant la poitrine.**_

_**Elle ne sentait plus son cœur battre...**_

(…)

_Janvier 1971...Petit village au sud de la Nouvelle Orléans..._

_''Il était une fois des fées, elles avaient été choisi pour protéger et garder l'équilibre de la nature...'' fit une douce voix mélodieuse._

_''Mais maman, les fées n'existent pas...''_

_Erica se retourna vers son petit garçon, de huit ans et lui caressa la joue, un sourire sur les lèvres. Qu'elle l'aimait son fils, tout le portrait craché d'elle: de beaux cheveux noirs et ses beaux yeux verts. Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient, un très beau sourire et une soif de connaissance qui surprenait tout le monde. Sa mère savait qu'il accomplirait de grandes choses plus tard, elle avait confiance en elle. _

_''Chut, il ne faut pas le dire tout haut elles pourraient t'entendre!'' le taquina-t-elle._

_Le petit garçon regarda autour de lui, avant de mettre son index sur ses lèvres en guise de ''chut''. Sa mère rigola avant de lui baiser le front._

_''Tu veux toujours que je te raconte l'histoire ou pas?'' demanda-t-elle._

_''Oui, j'aimerais tout savoir au sujet de ces fées.''_

_Sa mère sourit avant de commencer son récit: au sujet de créatures fantastiques qui peuplaient le monde. À la fin du récit, le petit garçon regarda sa mère, il avait les étoiles dans les yeux. _

_''J'aimerais rencontrer une fée un jour.'' chuchota le petit garçon, qui commençait à s'endormir._

_''Je suis sûre que tu en rencontreras une.'' répondit Erica en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. ''Bonne nuit Seth...''_

(…)

_**Aujourd'hui, une heure après les événements**_

''Seth!''

Le vieil homme sortit de sa transe et ouvrit les yeux. Il pouvait entendre des coups sur sa porte, il se leva et se dirigea vers son entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir Stefan et Kol accompagnés d'Emma. Celle-ci était très pâle et elle avait du sang qui tâchait son cou.

''Comment est-ce possible?'' murmura le vieil homme.

''On t'expliquera si tu nous laisses entrer!'' s'exclama Kol, agacé.

Il pouvait entendre les battements du cœur de la jeune femme ralentir, et cela était inquiétant. Seth se déplaça pour les laisser entrer et les deux jeunes hommes déposèrent Emma sur un lit qui se trouvait là. Le vieil homme ne comprenait rien à la situation, il avait senti que la jeune fille s'était sacrifiée, réalisant la prophétie mais elle aurait du être morte. Pourtant, il pouvait la voir bien en vie si on ignorait le fait qu'elle était très épuisée.

''Maintenant que je vous ai laissé entrer, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?'' demanda Seth.

Stefan laissa Kol répondre, il ne connaissait pas vraiment ce vieil homme et seul la santé d'Emma le préoccupait. Elle avait l'air de souffrir, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et la sueur perlait sur son front.

''Je lui ai donné mon sang pour la guérir de l'influence des _Avatars _et puisqu'elle est morte...'' répondit Kol.

Il ne continua pas puisqu'il savait que Seth avait compris, mais ce que le vieil homme n'avait pas compris était le fait qu'Emma vivait encore. Elle aurait du mourir pour de bon, ne plus faire partir du monde des vivants. La prophétie a été chamboulé.

''Donc tu penses qu'elle est en transition?'' demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme, qui commençait à fermer les yeux.

Stefan se dégagea pour laisser faire Seth, les pensées du jeune vampire était en ébullition. Il ne s'était pas préparé à cela, être vampire signifiait être maudit pour l'éternité et il ne souhaitait cela à personne. Il était fou d'Emma, il aimait cette fille mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle devienne un vampire. Il ne pouvait pas l'infliger cela, et maintenant qu'elle était en transition tout va être chambouler. Une chose était sûre: il serait toujours là pour sa petite amie.

''Emma est-ce que tu m'entends?'' demanda Seth en touchant le front de la jeune femme.

Elle inspira longuement et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Seth penchait sur elle, malgré la situation elle sourit.

''Comment tu te sens?'' demanda-t-il.

Kol roula des yeux, il ne fallait pas photo pour voir qu'Emma n'allait pas bien.

''Je suis épuisée!'' répondit-elle difficilement. ''J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser et que des lames poignardent tout mon corps.''

''Emma on doit te dire que tu es en transition...'' dit le vieil homme.

''En transition?'' demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas.

_**''Elle est déjà morte.''**_

Elle ouvrit de gros yeux cette fois-ci et s'assit carrément. Les vampires furent surpris et Stefan s'approcha de sa petite amie qui était devenue...hystérique.

''Je vais devenir un vampire?'' s'écria-t-elle. ''Comment est-ce possible?''

''Je t'avais donné mon sang, tu te rappelles pour te guérir de ton empoisonnement!'' répondit Kol.

Emma leva la tête et Kol crut apercevoir une lueur orange passait dans ses beaux yeux émeraudes. Elle regarda ensuite son petit ami et serra son bras.

''Stefan, je ne peux pas devenir un vampire. Je ne suis pas préparée à cela, qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver?''

''D'abord tu vas te calmer d'accord...'' dit Seth.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, tout en se calmant.

''Il n'y a pas d'autre choix Emma: soit tu complètes ta transition soit tu meurs.'' dit Kol.

Le portable de Stefan vibra et il se leva pour aller parler dehors.

''Qu'est-ce que tu décides?'' demanda l'Originel à Emma.

De nouveau cette lueur étrange dans ses yeux.

''Si je deviens un vampire, je vais perdre tous mes pouvoirs! Il n'y a pas un moyen d'éviter cela?'' répondit Emma à Seth.

Le vieil homme connaissait un moyen pour éviter qu'elle ne devienne un vampire: ce moyen était qu'Emma meurt définitivement.

''Non, je suis désolé tu devras achever ta transition. Je peux même te donner mon sang si tu veux, je te dois bien cela!''

Elle se leva brusquement en secouant la tête.

''Il est hors de question, je ne vous ferais jamais de mal!''

Sans le vouloir, une des chaises de Seth prit feu. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? D'habitude, elle arrivait à se contrôler!

''Est-ce que tout va bien?'' demanda Stefan qui venait d'entrer.

Emma le regarda une fois puis elle s'effondra, Kol fut le plus rapide et elle tomba dans ses bras.

''Il faut qu'elle achève sa transition.'' dit-il à Stefan.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et pour la seconde fois, ils étaient d'accord sur le même point.

(…)

La petite ville de Mystic Falls était en effervescence, personne ne comprenait exactement ce qu'il se passait. On pouvait entendre des mots comme ''magie'' ou encore ''hallucination collective'', mais ces événements ont bien eu lieu et tout le monde a été sauvé.

''Caroline m'a envoyé un message, il y a un problème avec Emma.'' dit Bonnie en rangeant son portable.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?'' demanda Elena, inquiète.

''Elle est en transition...''

''Comment ça se fait?'' demanda la vampire étonnée.

''Elle a reçu le sang de Kol et elle est morte juste après, je vais trouver un moyen de l'aider!''

La sorcière avait dit les mots avec une telle détermination, Elena hocha la tête et la suivit.

(…)

''On a une nouvelle recrue parmi nous!'' lança Klaus lorsque Caroline rangea son portable.

Cette dernière le fusilla du regard, même si au fond d'elle, elle était contente que son amie n'est pas morte.

''Ne fais pas cette tête, je suis sûre que tu es contente.'' dit-il.

Ils sortirent de la maison de Caroline, celle-ci avait besoin de savoir comment allait Emma.

''Certes, je suis très contente mais être un vampire, je ne le souhaiterais à personne.''

''Arrêtes de dire cela, tu le prends comme si c'était une malédiction!'' s'exclama l'hybride.

''C'est une malédiction...'' rétorqua la jolie blonde.

Klaus secoua la tête avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

''Être un vampire n'inclut pas une vie de malheur: il y a d'autres choses, d'autres merveilles qui t'attendent.'' lui dit-il. ''Un mot, un seul mot Caroline et ce sera nous deux contre le monde. Je te ferais découvrir des choses que tu n'aurais jamais pensé découvrir.''

Est-ce que c'était une déclaration, pensait la jeune fille. Les beaux yeux de Klaus, fixaient sur elle, n'arrangeait pas l'affaire.

''Je vais voir comment va ma mère.'' dit-elle, troublée.

Klaus sourit avant de hocher la tête, il recula de trois pas.

''Je vais voir si Rebekah s'en est bien sorti.'' dit-il. ''Un seul mot Caroline, ne l'oublies pas.''

Les mots prononcés, il fila et si on regardait bien on pouvait voir une rougeur sur les joues de Caroline.

(…)

Emma ouvrit légèrement les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus chez Seth mais dans une chambre spacieuse. De plus, elle était allongée sur un matelas moelleux. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé? Comment est-elle arrivée ici?

''Je suis désolé.''

Elle tourna la tête et vit Stefan assit près d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devrait s'excuser!

''Arrêtes de t'excuser, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix Stefan et même si je mettrais du temps à l'admettre: je suis morte. C'est la vie.''

Elle avait dit cela avec une telle tristesse, qu'il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller et ferma doucement les yeux.

''Je t'ai apporté quelque chose à boire, pour te redonner de l'énergie.'' fit Stefan en lui tendant une tasse.

''Tu veux dire du sang?'' demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. ''Je vais devoir m'y faire.''

Il lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres et elle porta la tasse à sa bouche. À peine, une goutte de sang toucha ses lèvres qu'elle écarta la boisson et elle fit une grimace.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?'' demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche.

''C'est du sang.'' répondit inutilement Stefan.

''C'est horrible!'' s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Stefan fronça les sourcils, elle ne devrait pas réagir comme cela, elle devrait en redemander. Quelque chose clochait.

''Emma tu es sûre que tout va bien?'' demanda Stefan en s'approchant d'elle.

''Je ne sais pas.'' répondit-elle. ''Stefan, je n'ai pas cette impression d'être un...vampire.''

Elle lui montra ses deux mains et des petites flammes s'en échappèrent.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous met l'eau à la bouche.**

**Je vous donne quelques infos:**

**L'histoire fera 15 ou 20 chapitres, ça dépendra.**

**Des personnages, qui n'étaient pas dans le tome 1, feront leur apparition.**

**Je vais essayer de faire beaucoup de Klaroline, alors aidez-moi sur ce coup les fans :)**

**À plus. Bisous...bisous...Stella**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

''Je possède encore mes pouvoirs Stefan, comment cela se fait?'' s'exclama Emma.

La jeune femme ne comprenait rien, elle était sûre que, lorsqu'elle s'était tuée, ses pouvoirs avaient disparu. Certes, c'était une bonne nouvelle pour elle mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Et si elle n'était pas un vampire? L'odeur du sang la répugnait, comme lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une humaine. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle était devenue?

Stefan ne comprenait rien non plus, elle ne devait pas réagir comme cela? Sa transition achevée, elle aurait du être transformer en vampire, mais pas de trace de canines ni rien. C'était comme si, comme si elle était encore qu'une humaine alors que son cœur ne battait plus.

''On devrait demander de l'aide à Bonnie.'' dit-il.

''Ce n'est pas la peine, je suis déjà ici!'' répondit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, tous deux, et vit la sorcière.

''Stefan tu pourrais nous laisser seules?'' demanda-t-elle.

Le vampire hocha la tête avant de sortir. Bonnie s'approcha d'Emma doucement, celle-ci avait l'air un peu inquiète.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va essayer de découvrir ce qu'il c'est passé.'' dit la sorcière. ''Tu devrais t'asseoir.''

L'ancienne fille de la nature s'assit et Bonnie lui prit les deux mains, puis ferma les yeux. À son plus grand étonnement, elle ne sentit pas cette impression de la mort mais autre chose...quelque chose d'inexplicable.

''Est-ce que je vais bien?'' questionna Emma, inquiète.

Bonnie lui lâcha les mains, puis lui sourit.

''Malgré que je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui s'est passé, tu vas parfaitement bien.''

''Je ne suis pas un vampire.''

''Tu n'es pas un vampire Emma, je ne comprends pas le fait que tu as complété ta transition alors que maintenant tu rejettes le sang.'' fit la sorcière.

Emma fut soulagée, elle était si contente d'être encore parmi les vivants, enfin vous comprenez l'idée. Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important.

''Tout va bien?'' demanda Bonnie.

''Oui, c'est juste que je dois aller voir si ma famille va bien. Je m'inquiète.''

''Tu devrais y aller.'' proposa son amie. ''Je suis sûre que plus tard, on trouvera une solution à ton problème. Tiens prends ceci, c'est une bague pour la lumière du jour.''

Emma sourit et glissa la bague à son doigt, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et tomba sur son petit ami, il lui demanda si tout allait bien et comme réponse elle l'embrassa.

''Il faut que je me rende chez moi, je vais voir comment vont Ash et papa.'' fit-elle.

(…)

''Ne me mens pas sorcière, je suis sûre que tu as découvert quelque chose à propos d'Emma.''

Bonnie sursauta, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de rentrer chez elle que Kol était déjà devant elle.

''Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?'' demanda-t-elle, en croisant les bras.

L'Originel détestait lorsqu'elle prenait cet air de fierté avec lui, on aurait dit qu'elle voulait prouver quelque chose.

''Je reconnais que tu es assez puissante, tu as du découvrir quelque chose. Dis le moi.'' rétorqua-t-il. ''Je finirais par le savoir de toute façon, de gré ou de force.''

''Est-ce que tu me fais des menaces?!'' s'exclama Bonnie, outrée.

''Ça fonctionne...?'' sourit Kol.

Bonnie roula les yeux avant de sortir ses clés de la maison.

''Cette conversation ne mène nulle part.'' soupira-t-elle. ''Je vais te dire ce qui arrive avec Emma, elle a complété sa transition mais n'est pas devenue un vampire. Elle est bien morte mais a gardé quand même ses pouvoirs.''

''Alors tu en penses quoi?'' demanda Kol intrigué. ''Tu dis qu'elle n'est pas un vampire, mais elle m'a quand même fait valdinguer dans les bois.''

Bonnie se retenu de rire puis redevint sérieuse.

''Je pensais plutôt à une nouvelle race.''

''Quoi?'' s'étonna le vampire.

''Je pense qu'Emma est la première d'une nouvelle espèce de _vampires_.'' répondit-elle.

(…)

Emma allait sortir de la voiture, mais Stefan la retint. Elle lui lança un air interrogateur, mais comprit de quoi il voulait parler.

''J'espère que tu comprends dans quoi tu t'es embarquée? Je veux dire que maintenant tu n'es plus et bien...''

''...humaine.'' compléta Emma. ''Oui, je comprends Stefan mais avec mes amis à mes côtés, je ne m'inquiètes pas.''

''Tu es sûre que ça va aller?''

''Ne t'inquiètes pas.''

Elle l'embrassa avant de sortir, lorsqu'il la vit se stopper, Stefan se leva à son tour et la suivit.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'' demanda-t-il, inquiet.

''J'entends des voix dans ma tête, c'est un peu agaçant. Ça fait parti de ces trucs de vampires?''

Il hocha la tête.

''Tous nos sens se développent, tu peux maintenant entendre de loin et distinctement.'' dit-il. ''Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'apprendrais.''

Emma sourit avant de croiser les bras.

''Est-ce que tu m'as déjà espionné de loin comme cela?''

Il parut gêné, mais elle ne releva pas et finit par l'embrasser passionnément cette fois-ci.

''Je devrais peut-être y aller, tu voudrais peut-être que je te laisse seule avec eux.'' fit Stefan.

Elle hocha la tête, son petit ami était tellement compréhensif et c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle l'aimait. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis Stefan monta dans sa voiture et s'en alla. Emma souffla un bon coup, puis elle ouvrit la porte et se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait entrer. Ce qui était étrange car les vampires ne pouvaient pas entrer dans une maison, sans y avoir été invité avant.

''Ash? Papa? Vous êtes ici?'' cria-t-elle.

Elle entendit du bruit, puis elle fut heureuse de les voir descendre les escaliers et venir à elle. Elle se jeta dans leurs bras, comme elle était si heureuse aujourd'hui.

''On croyait que t'étais morte!'' s'exclama son frère. ''On pensait ne plus jamais te revoir.''

''Ne nous refait plus jamais cela.'' intervint son père.

La jeune femme essuya une larme avant de faire un mince sourire.

''Je suis désolée, mais je vais bien maintenant et je suis contente que vous vous en soyez sortis.''

''Tu es sûre que tu vas bien?'' demanda son père en lui tâtant le front.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas papa.'' fit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. ''Je vais juste avoir besoin d'un peu de vacances.''

''À propos de cela, vous devriez vous asseoir car j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.''

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent mutuellement, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

''On va partir d'ici et tout recommencer, cette ville ne nous a apporté que de malheurs!''

''Quoi?'' s'étonna Ash.

''Non!'' s'exclama Emma en même temps.

''Vous devez être compréhensif depuis qu'on a emménagé ici, il arrive que de mauvaises choses pour notre famille. Votre mère est morte et toi Emma tu as failli mourir i peine quelques heures.''

C'était le bon moment pour elle de faire ses révélations, ou sinon ce sera trop tard.

''Je suis morte...'' lâcha-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

''Excuses-moi?'' dit Ash en la regardant comme si elle était folle. ''Papa qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire?''

''Tu as bien entendu petit frère, je suis morte.''

''Attends Emma, arrêtes de dire de telles choses. Tu es bien vivante puisque tu es là devant nous, je pense qu'il t'es arrivé quelque chose dans cette forêt qui t'as perturbé...'' fit son père.

''Je sais que c'est très étrange pour vous, mais il fallait que vous connaissez les vérités à mon sujet.''

''_**Les**_?''

Elle émit un rire sans joie.

''Oui, je crois bien que toi aussi tu dois t'asseoir papa. J'ai une longue histoire à vous raconter.''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

''Tu devrais être moins nerveux, tout va bien se passer pour elle.''

Stefan arrêta de faire les cents pas et s'assit près de son amie sur le canapé de celle-ci.

''Je ne suis pas nerveux, je suis juste inquiet pour la suite. Elle n'était pas prête pour cela...''

''Par cela, tu veux dire le fait d'être un vampire? Ne me dis pas que tu n'y avais pas pensé?!'' s'exclama Caroline. ''Stefan, vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre et je suis certaine que même l'immortalité ne suffirait pas pour vous le montrer l'un à l'autre.''

''Si j'y ai pensé plein de fois, je crois que la première fois où on a...enfin tu vois, j'y ai songé pour la première fois. Je crois que moi aussi, je n'arriverais jamais à me séparer d'elle.''

Caroline sourit et tapota légèrement l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

''Alors il est temps de penser à votre propre bonheur, montres-lui à quel point tu l'aimes et je suis sûre qu'elle te rendra la pareille.'' sourit-elle.

''Tu me proposes quoi?'' questionna Stefan amusée.

''Je ne sais pas, le monde est vaste tu ne trouves pas?'' répondit Caroline en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Dire cela, la fit penser à Klaus et ses promesses qu'il lui avait faite et elle se sentit coupable un moment. Elle savait que l'hybride avait des sentiments pour elle, et elle était sûre qu'elle commençait à en développer pour lui. Même si elle le niait de toutes ses forces, il y aurait toujours cette attirance pour lui. Il y avait des moments où elle se demandait pourquoi elle le repoussait et, elle ne savait que répondre à cette question.

''Je devrais y aller, Emma ne m'a pas encore appelé et ça m'inquiète un peu.'' dit Stefan en se levant.

Il fit une bise sur le front de Caroline puis s'éclipsa, elle prit la tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux.

_**''Un mot, un seul mot Caroline et ce sera nous deux contre le monde. Je te ferais découvrir des choses que tu n'aurais jamais pensé découvrir.''**_

Quelle est cette sensation qui lui dévore le cœur à cet instant précis? Elle ouvrit les yeux, souffla un bon coup et attrapa ses clés de voiture. Elle avait un hybride à voir!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur: **

**Court chapitre par rapport au précédent, mais je vous promets un chapitre 3 assez long. Il y aura beaucoup d'agitations dans les prochains chapitres. Encore désolée du retard, laissez-moi des commentaires.**

**À plus, bisous...bisous...Stella**


End file.
